


New Experiences

by Writing_for_centuries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_for_centuries/pseuds/Writing_for_centuries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is having a rough time. But when he meets a certain barista...</p><p> </p><p>Sorry I suck at summaries. This is more of a Drabble than an actual fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Experiences

Dean was angry as he walked into the coffee shop. It had been a shitty day for him so far. First his car broke down on the side of the road, which isn't really a problem, but after realizing the spark plug was fried, he got mildly frustrated. So he called towing and walked the rest of the way to work. On the way it started pouring, and that's when the bad mood set in. He decided that caffeine was a major need for him before his even more stressful day at work, and walked into the first coffee shop he saw. That's why when he walked into said coffee shop, he was soaked and fuming. He stalked up to the counter, gruffly asked for a Large Black, and slapped a five without looking up. He waited impatiently, and glared around the coffee shop. It was nice he noticed. He had never been there before, and he was surprised he had never thought of going there. The place was quaint, and small, so there weren't many people, meaning quiet, which was unusual for a coffee shop in L.A. "Large Black?" A small, yet gruff voice asked. Dean whipped around and was suddenly staring face to face with the most intriguing person he had ever seen. He had dark raven coloured hair, and a five o'clock shadow that would've looked silly on somebody else, but it looked brilliant on him. And then there was his eyes. The man had bright blue eyes, like none Dean had ever seen before. It was that colour that everybody longed for, and Dean just wanted to get lost in them for the rest of the day. "Sir?" The man questioned. Dean sprang back to reality when he spoke. "Ah, yeah, that's mine sorry." He took the coffee and turned to leave. As he was walking out the door, he snuck another quick glance at the attractive barista, and smiled. Dean decided as he started his trek to work, that this was his new favourite coffee place.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is terrible. I've never actually shared any of my writing with anybody so I have no idea how good it is. I'm still debating whether or not to expand on this. Let me know what you think - Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
